1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to non-powered transportable carts, and more particularly to carts transportable by hand and having a brake system.
2. Related Art
Hand propelled carts, particularly those having two or more caster wheels, are commonly used to transport various types of cargo, such as luggage, beverages, and otherwise heavy loads to facilitate a user's ability to transport the items in a reduced number of trips. Occasionally, the carts are propelled along inclined surfaces, thereby complicating the ability of the user to maintain control of the cart, particularly down steep inclines. In addition, it is often desirable to ensure that the cart remains in its stationary and intended position while the user leaves the cart momentarily. This can be difficult when the cart is on an otherwise uneven or inclined surface. Generally, in such a case where the cart is on an uneven surface, it is known to place relatively large objects behind the wheels of the cart in an effort to maintain the cart in its intended position. Unfortunately, items suitable for placement behind the wheels may not be readily available, and thus, the user may be inconvenienced.